My Life As A Wizard
by silverdustXX
Summary: OK, the Harry Potter generation is over. But what happens when a Muggleborn called Jules is in the same year as Harry's kids? Horrible summary, but story is good. First fanfic, tell me what you think about it. :D :D


Hello, my name is Jules. Jules Smith. I'm a 11 year old boy, with grey eyes and long brown hair, which i like tying up. Blah blah blah. Well, the thing which would knock your socks off, regardless if you're wearing any or not, that I'm a wizard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got the dang letter, I was shocked. My mum almost fainted, my dad thought someone was pulling a prank on me. I was shocked not because I got a letter, because there were MORE people like me who could actually perform magic. I was well aware of my ability way before I was delivered the letter. I just didn't want my parents to think I was a freak, that's all. When I told my parents this, mum calmed down. Dad was relieved. My younger sister, by a year, too had magical abilities. We had confided in each other, which was helpful. So now, I'm at Gringotts, exchanging ''Muggle''- a term used for non-magical people like my parents- money with Pounds. I was astounded by the magic around me. There were goblins everywhere. The magic they performed was unimaginable. After we got the money, I first headed towards Ollivander's Wand Shop, considering I first wanted my wand before anything else!

My wand was Chestnut, 8 inches, with a unicorn hair. When I told my sister this, she teased me saying I was girly. I'M SO NOT GIRLY!! I'M A BOY, FOR PETE'S SAKE...!!!

I yelled at her till she apologized. I love her and everything, but I hates it when she calls me a girl. Which would mean I like boys. Which I SO DO NOT!!! OK, I'm not the greatest at sports, and maybe I have a journal, not diary, JOURNAL, and maybe I paint and have long hair, but WHATEVER!!!

I'm currently writing this aboard The Hogwarts Express. I was extremely fascinated by the entire process of how wizards and witches transport onto the platform 9 and ¾.

The door to the compartment slid open, so I apparently have to shut the book for some reason.

So this is how it went. It was a guy. He had messy brown hair and PURPLE eyes. PURPLE, I repeat.

'' Hey! My name is Blake,'' he said in his American accent. A very jovial person, maybe.

'' My name is Julian. Call me Jules,'' I introduced in my crisp and meticulous British accent.

'' British, huh?''

'' American, huh?''

And we broke out into laughter.

'' How come your eyes are purple?'' I asked after he had settled down.

'' I'm a Metamorphagus, dude. That means I can change my appearance according to my own will. That's how I came to know I was a wizard,'' he explained.

'' so you're Muggle-born too, then?'' I asked.

'' Well, you can say so,'' he said, but in a slightly offhand tone.

The door slid open for the second time, and a GIRL came in this time. She looked like she had her airs and graces, mainly because her stupid nose was stuck in the air. She had this extra long blond hair and these extra bright blue eyes. Signs of snootiness.

'' I think I'm going to sit here...'' she muttered.

'' Thanks for asking!'' huffed Blake. This OBVIOUSLY implied that I wasn't the only one who didn't like her. She ignored this, and opened a HUGE book, took out her glasses, and was soon engrossed in her book.

'' So, which house?'' I asked Blake. I had decided to keep myself informed about Hogwarts. By reading Hogwarts- A History, though I skipped many parts.

'' Um...see, I'm not the smartest bloke on Earth, so not Ravenclaw. I REALLY don't want Slytherin, they're all losers-''

We were interrupted by the girl. '' Excuse me, but one of the greatest magicians was in Slytherin,''

'' You think Tom Riddle was a great magician!'' retorted Blake.

She laughed as if she knew everything. '' I meant Severus Snape! Gosh...!''

'' And you are...???'' I said rudely.

'' Myla Piper, and if you excuse me, I want to read,''

What the hell??? This girl is bloody insane!!! Blake and I were staring at each other. We had our own little hand conversation. He motioned his index finger towards the door, indicating that we need to go out and talk. I shook my head vigorously, and pointed toward her. I moved my other hand parallel to my throat, indicating I wanted to kill her. He frowned, and dragged me out of the corridor.

'' I swear-''

'' Don't yell, Jules-''

'' She's bloody-''

''Chuck her-''

''If she's in my house-''

''She won't-''

''I swear, Blake-''

'' Yes, I know, you want to kill her. I want to do the same thing, but let's not get impulsive, please?''

I pouted like a five year old, and stomped back into the carriage. I was NEVER so immature.

'' I heard you shout,'' mused Piper.

'' Liked it??'' I snapped.

She shrugged. God, I hate her SO much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Micheal, Blake'' called out Longbottom. I had almost laughed when I heard his name. But I SWEAR I had heard the chap's name before. He was a nice man, though.

Blake went onto dais and the Hat was placed on his head. The Hat immediately yelled Gryffindor. Oh, good for Blake. He wanted to go to Gryffindor. I was hoping for Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor was now the house I was begging for, only because my new best friend was in Gryffindor.

Some kids passed by. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor...

'' Scorpius Malfoy,''

Gosh, where HAD I heard that name. People around me were thinking the same thing, too, because I could hear many 'gasps' from the crowd of kids.

The boy was quite tall, and had the same blond hair like Myla. They would make a good match!

The Hat took loads of time over which house the guy should be placed into. He finally was put in Gryffindor. For some reason, people around me were flabbergasted. A girl next to me said, '' But a MALFOY in Gryffindor????''

Well, I don't really care.

Piper was called out, and I was SO happy she was placed in Ravenclaw. I had the impression that all Ravenclaws were snobbish and extra smart.

Then I heard a surname, which I recognized SO well, I could faint. A POTTER!! HARRY POTTER'S SON!

He was dropped into Gryffindor. Obviously, where do you expect a Potter to go to? The chap looked tremendously relieved, as if he was expecting Slytherin.

More roll-calls, then mine. I gulped. I went on the dais, and Longbottom placed the Hat on my head.

'' Hm...loads of talent, but feels the need to outshine. Perfect for...'' then his voice got so low only I could hear him, '' perfect for Slytherin...''

I hiccuped, but mumbled,'' Please please, Gryffindor. My friend...''

'' Friend, huh?'' he said in the same low tone,'' Pure sign of loyalty. On second thought, I'll place you in...'' then he shouted it,'' GRYFFINDOR!''

I was so joyful, I skipped all the way next to Blake. The table cheered for me.

'' What was that about?'' he whispered in my ear.

I shrugged and smiled,'' That Hat is amazing!''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supposedly, we have many well known children, due to their parents apparently, in my year. There was Scorpius Malfoy, whose father was a Death-Eater, but he seemed nothing like one. He was quiet, but he never seemed like he would be the one to rat out on his friends.

Then there was Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had tremendous contribution to the Wizarding World War II.

ALBUS POTTER, son of the distinguished Harry Potter. Do I really have to elucidate about him?

I'm really missing music here. Blake had tried to sneak in his i-Pod, but it suddenly frizzled out when he switched it on.

'' Gosh..haven't you read Hogwarts- A History?'' the Rose girl said. Why did she remind me of Piper.

'' I have, but obviously didn't read it properly. Enlighten me,'' I said.

She didn't detect the tone in my voice, and continued,'' It is clearly stated that any Muggle electronic which enters Hogwarts, suddenly frizzles out. So no use of bringing your E-pod..''

'' I-pod,'' corrected Blake and I in unison.

'' Same difference,'' she mused, and went back to her book.

'' She's weird,'' I muttered in Blake's ear. His skin tone changed to tan.

'' AAA!'' yelled Paulami. She was one of these extremely hyper girls, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Blake snorted.

'' I'm a Metamorphagus, Paulami. Calm down,'' explained Blake.

Albus and his brother James were in a heated argument, but suddenly his brother looked up.

'' Hey, my cousin is a Metamorphagus. His name is Teddy,'' stated James. He then went back in his argument.

I yawned. I told Blake I was going up to bed, and he nodded his head. I had a lovely sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
